A Rag-Tag Bunch
by Laughs4life
Summary: We all know the pirates from Ice Age 4, but we never really learned much about their past. Just a series of one-shots and a few small plots set before Ice Age. I do not own any characters except for my OC's
1. Big Sisters, Big Pains

**This story was requested by and is dedicated to MBSAVfan1 (who BTW writes _amazing _pirate stories I highly recommend you check them out! :) So to avoid confusion, this is set LONG before all the Ice Age series, the pirates are still young, hyper, curious kids, and in this story I made Gutt's real name Harry because I'm sure that no parents would give their kid a name that has anything to do with killing. The rest of the pirates have their names from the movie. I do not own any characters except for my OC's. Obviously. Forgive me for it being short but I hope you all like it! (Especially you MBSAV!)**

"Doesn't that look so cool?" a little bunny with big eyes by the name of Squint asked his monkey friend Harry as they both stared out into the horizon in amazement of it's beauty.

"I know I wish the sky could stay like that forever." sighed Harry.

"Too bad it doesn't. But like my mom always says, all good things must end, but they will have a new beginning."

"Well we're best friends and our friendship won't end."

"You got that right!"

"Squint!" called out a female voice rather angry. "Where are you?! You better not be hiding in that ditch again!"

"Aw I gotta go now." Squint lowered his head and dropped his ears miserably. His main reason being upset about having to go home was the fact that his bossy, big sister Rachel was walking him back. As much as he loved and mostly tolerated his siblings, they would get on his nerves. Especially Rachel with her "what I say goes" philosophy and constant lectures and nagging.

"That's too bad." said Harry. "But we'll play tomorrow right?"

"Yeah we will! We always do!" Squint waved farewell to his friend.

…

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Rachel shouted sternly at her brother as he greeted her.

"Hi Rachel." mumbled Squint unenthusiastically.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was if something would happen to you?! I'd be grounded and you'd be who-knows-where!"

"I just went out to play with Harry. Don't be so crazy about it."

"Well next time tell me specifically where you're going so I won't have to act all crazy about it again! And come right when I call for you!"

"You're not the boss of me."

"Actually being the oldest of eight of us and Mom saying that I'm in charge when she's not around, I am the boss of you." Rachel poked Squint after every other word she spoke. "Now come on, let's go home."

Squint let out a frustrated sigh and hopped reluctantly behind his sister.

"And another thing, you should really let the others play with you, they just want to show you some love. You should really start to be a good role model for them. Well other than me of course because..."

This is going to be a long walk.

**Forgive for making it short, but I still have a few quaterley exams to study for so my writing time is limited for now. I can promise you this however: there will be more to come :) Please review.**


	2. News of a New Friend

**Chapter 2. Sorry it took a while. Two reasons as to why it's late. One, I was stuck on ideas, and two, I spent 2 days sick at home in bed. It was never so fun but I made the best of it by writing this chapter and a short story(just a one shot that's kind of based on my sick days which I already posted) which I will post soon. Enjoy! And I read MBSAVfan's new story _Christmas Fears_ and I just want to thank them for like the third for dedicating it to me and how happy I am that my story inspired you! Keep writing, you're the best! **

**And I want to take a moment to honor the victims in the Sandy Hook Elementary School shooting that occurred in Connecticut on Friday by taking a brief vigil of silence for them. May they rest in peace and may God bless them. Today in school we wore green and white to honor the people who were killed. Also, the principal and one of my teachers told us to be there for one another and have each others' backs and to be kind and respect others. I strongly suggest we all do it together.**

"Hey sweetie how was your day?" Squint's mother Eva asked. "Did you have fun playing with Harry?"

"Yeah Mom, tons!" Squint replied. "We ran around playing tag, told jokes and the best part was we played pirates!"

"That's nice honey. Why don't you go play with Matty and Tim, they're waiting for you."

"Okay mom!" Squint piped up happily as he ran off to the nursery to play with his younger brothers.

"Can we keep Squint on a leash Mom?" asked Rachel. Her little brother would always run somewhere where she would spend half her day looking for him and she will have to keep track of him now.

"Why on earth would we do that?" Eva questioned her daughter.

"So I won't have to keep looking for him it's exhausting!"

"Rachel, don't be such a drama queen."

Rachel just rolled her eyes at her mother's comment."

"Squint!" Squint was greeted by the happy sounds of his hyper, three-year-old twin brothers Matt and Timmy as they jumped and tackled him to the ground. They were fraternal twins with Matt looking like a miniature version of and Timmy being white and having beige and black patches on him. They loved their big brother more then anything and always looked up to him. Squint loved his little brothers too but they would be like him a little bit too much.

"Hi guys!" Squint greeted with a strain in his voice struggling to get up from his little brothers. "Not that I'm not happy to see you guys but can you get off me please? You're crushing me."

"Oh sorry big brother!" Timmy apologized as he and Matt slowly got off of Squint.

"Can we play pirate?!" Matt asked excitedly. "PLEASE?!"

"Alright!" Squint happily piped up at the sound of his favorite game. He would always play with Harry but he didn't mind playing with his little brothers either.

"Arg! Surrender your ship and your booty now!" Timmy growled playfully.

"Make me you scurvy sea bag!" Matt scowled lunging at his twin brother as they playfully wrestled with each other. Squint joined in with them too but tried to get them to keep it down to not wake up their little sister Lisa.

"Guys use your inside voices!" Squint whispered harshly to Matt and Timmy but they ignored him and continued their play fights.

"Guys, seriously you're gonna wake-"

To late. Lisa started crying already from being woken up. Rachel immediately rushed into the nursery to calm her down while Eva was preparing for dinner.

"Guys PLEASE be quiet next time!" Rachel snapped at her little brothers while picking up her sister and rocking her in a comfortable manner. "I never woke you guys up like that when you were sleeping! Although Squint never liked Rachel's constant nagging, she did have a point in that.

"Anyway," Rachel continued in a more gentle tone. "Dinner's ready." the three little boys ran into the dining room of their rabbit hole eager for their dinner.

Barry, Hank, Dan and Roger, Squint's older brothers. (a year younger then Rachel) hopped into the rabbit hole greeting their mother, their sister and their little brothers with their daily noogies which they tolerated. While eating their dinner of carrots, turnips and other vegetables, Eva spoke.

"So Squint, do you and Harry want to have another play mate in your group?" she asked.

"Why?" Squint asked curiously.

"Because I heard that a kangaroo family moved into the village a couple of days ago and they have a daughter who's your age. Maybe you and Harry can get to know her and show her around a bit. Would you like that?"

Squint nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah it would be cool I guess." he didn't really know what to say to that. Other then his mother and sisters, he's never been around girls and he didn't have much experience about them, but he was willing to give it a shot.

"Great!" chimed Eva I'll let the parents know. That little girl is going to be so excited when she makes new friends tomorrow!"

**Done, again sorry it's short but the next chapter will be guaranteed cuteness and a sneak peek to an upcoming story that I'm planning coming out sometime in early to mid January. Please review! :) **


	3. Girls! Part 1Sneak Peek!

**Chapter three! I'm planning to make this into two parts so enjoy part one! My main inspiration for this was the Full House episode "Girls Will Be Boys". I just LOVE that show. **

**And Happy "Doomsday" (which I'm only saying just because it did NOT happen)**

The next morning Squint got up excited. He knew that today was the day when he and Harry get to meet their new friend. And this was going to be especially special because it will be his first time playing with a girl his age. Even though the rabbit was elated to meet the kangaroo girl, he was slightly nervous. Rachel caught sight of it.

"You okay Squirt?" she asked her little brother.

"Yeah." Squint mumbled looking down.

"You don't sound okay. What's the matter?"

"It's my first time playing with a girl. I don't know if it will go well."

"Aww does Squinty have a crush on a girl?" a taunting tone came from the entrance of the cave. The bunnies looked up to see Hank and Barry laughing hysterically. Rachel not tolerating this just picked up a rock and threw it at them causing them to run away and cry out to Eva "Mom, Rachel's going psycho on us!"

Rachel turned back to Squint. "Don't mind them." she told him after Hank and Barry ran off. "You just have cold feet, that's all."

Squint felt his feet. "They're not cold."

Rachel chuckled at her little brother's being oblivious to her figure of speech. "It's just an expression. It means you're nervous. It will almost be like playing with a boy, you just got to be more gentle with her."

"It will?"

"Trust me."

"Thanks Rachel." Squint smiled in gratitude. Although his sister could sometimes be a stick-in-the-mud, he knew she cared about her family and was always there to help.

"Don't mention it Squirt." Rachel patted Squint's soldier as he ran off to play with Harry.

…

"What?! You told a _girl _she could play with us?!" Harry asked in disbelief. He and Squint were supposed to be the only two friends there were. They didn't need others. Especially not girls."

"Actually it was my mom's idea." Squint explained. He really didn't get why Harry was making such a big deal out of this. It's like Rachel told him, girls are like boys.

"I don't get what the commotion's all about Harry." Squint voiced out his opinion towards his best friend. We're just going to be playing with a girl, there's nothing bad about that."

"Are you a girl lover Squint?" Harry asked his friend accusingly. "Think about it. Girls are gross and icky and love kissing."

"So?" Squint tilted his head in confusion. His mom kissed him all the time and if there's nothing wrong with any girl liking kissing.

"Girls have cooties."

"Rachel's a girl and she doesn't have cooties."

"We gotta tell that girl to go away and never talk to us."

"If we do that our moms will be mad at us. We should be nice to girls."

"It's just not-"

"G'day mates." Harry was interrupted by a strange accent. Both boys turned around to see a little kangaroo girl no bigger than them. She was purple with a slightly white belly and had golden eyes.

"Oh no." Harry thought to himself.

**Well Squint's excited to meet Raz for the first time. Harry on the other hand is still, well, reluctant. How will they get along? Stay tuned for part two and here's a sneak peek at one of my stories "Love Through Hate" (at least until I think of a better title for it) coming out sometime in January! (and to avoid confusion it takes place while my 3 OC's Cash, Bobby and Flora are teenagers, along with a new OC of mine which you'll know when you see him!)**

Flora kept walking dropping her head in dread. This was the exact reason why she would always isolate herself from the other teenaged sabers. They always laughed at her just because her new fangs were just halfway growing. The only one who didn't laugh at her besides her brothers was Sandy, but maybe she was just acting so she won't look bad in front of Cash. Either way, Flora appreciated it.

Flora stopped near the stream. Feeling thirsty, she crouched down and started drinking the fresh water from it. As soon as she stopped, she took a look at her reflection. She recalled what her father told her.

_Never worry about what other people think of you or call you Flora. You're beautiful and smart and it's important that you know that._

Despite her father's words that said otherwise, Flora still couldn't help but feel like an outcast because of her birth defect.

_Snap!_ The sound of a twig being stepped on snapped her out of her thoughts. Flora merely shrugged. _Must be my imagination _she thought to herself.

Another snap was heard. And another. And a small sound of rustling was heard.

"Hello?" Flora asked calmly.

No answer.

"Who's there?" she asked more cautiously. She felt as if she was being watched.

Deciding to take no risk to sit around, Flora took off back home. She was not in the mood to meet any new people.

Just as she was practically running, blurry colors of black and dark gray jumped out in front of her, making her trip.

"I'm sorry!" the figure cried after Flora tripped on him. "I'm so sorry!"

As soon as Flora picked herself up, she discovered the owner of the voice. A male saber, about her age, with a honey brown colored pelt. He had dark, amber eyes and such shiny fur. Flora felt as if she had became attracted to those features. The boy seemed almost... well, handsome.

**That's it for now, I hope you like it! R&R!**


	4. Girls! Part 2

**Again, sorry for the lateness! Please enjoy the chapter. And I saw **_**Les Misérables **_**yesterday with my mom, BEST MOVIE EVER, I highly recommend it. I loved it so much I'm planning (key word planning) to write a one-shot for it if any of you are interested.**

Squint and Harry looked at the kangaroo.

"Name's Raz." she introduced herself extending her hand. Squint accepted Raz's handshake while Harry just shot the girl an icy look.

"I'm Squint." said Squint introducing himself back. Knowing that Harry wasn't willing to say his name, Squint introduced his friend for Raz. "And this is Harry."

"Nice to meet the lot of you!" Raz said happily.

"You talk weird." Harry pointed out trying to provoke the girl into leaving.

Raz just shook it off. Instead of being offended and running off crying like Harry was expecting her too, she just put her hands on her waist and made a comeback at him. "Oh yeah? Well where I'm from, folks would say the same thing about you."

"Would they now?"

"Guys, it's our first day, let's just try to get along." Squint negotiated with the fighting monkey and she-joey, trying to prevent the tension from spreading.

The kids didn't speak but let out a pouting "humph!" and shot each other spiteful glares.

"So where are we gonna go?" asked Raz as the three kids walked around wondering what to do.

"We're going to our hideout." said Squint.

"You guys have a hideout? That sounds so cool!"

"Yeah, it's just right past the..." just as Squint was about to finish his sentence when Harry gave him a harsh shove on the shoulder.

"Squint, talk, now." he whispered nodding to the shrub.

"One second." Squint held up a polite finger to Raz before following Harry.

"We are not gonna show her our hideout." hissed Harry.

Squint knew the reason why. "It's no big deal. So what if we show our hideout to a girl?"

"It's a HUGE deal!" opposed Harry. "She's gonna get her cooties all over the place!"

"Girls don't have cooties, those don't even exist!"

Raz just sat on a big rock far from the boys, swaying her body. She wondered what her new potential friends were bickering about, but knowing that it was none of her business, she decided not to get involved.

After a few minutes, Squint won their little squabble, therefore, Raz got to come with them to the hideout.

As they walked, Squint bragged about how cool they have been working on their hideout the past few days.

"We put up some awesome decorations there that it actually looks like a pirate ship!" the little rabbit boasted.

"Cool, I love pirates! I would play it with my brother all the time." Raz said in awe. Being around an older brother, she grew up to be quite the tomboy.

"It's so cool, it's probably the best hideout in the history of hideouts!" added in Harry. He would never miss a chance to boast about their work.

The trio stopped near a column of willow trees, with the two biggest ones' long leaves serving as doors.

"There it is." said Squint. He and Harry walked up to the curtain and each took hold of one side.

"We give you..." said Squint in a presentable tone. "Our hide out!" however, as soon as the boys opened up the curtains to reveal their hideout, they did not find it vacant and untouched just the way they liked it. Instead, they found a gang of three troublesome little kids their age which included another monkey, a ferret and a fox.

"Sorry, this place is ours, so you better scram now." smirked the monkey at Harry shooing him away.

"No fair Don, we've had this hideout since we were this big!" opposed Harry raising his hand slightly below Squint's head. "You can't just take it from us!" Harry has always had a heated rivalry with Don even though both their mothers are friends.

"Too bad!" the fox named Randy spat at Harry. "We were here first so deal with it!"

"Yeah!" the ferret Artie smirked. "So go somewhere else and never come back here!" he pushed Squint to the ground at those last words. Raz did not like this one bit.

"Leave them alone you big bullies!" she snapped at the terrible trio making fun of her new friends.

"Go play with your dolls girl!" Don sneered at Raz mockingly.

Don's comment really peeved Raz off. She responded with hacking up spit in her mouth and shooting it in Don's face.

"Eww! She spit on me!" the monkey cried running off. "She gave me her cooties!"

Artie and Randy followed Don trying to keep their distance so they won't catch the cooties.

Raz helped Squint up and he and Harry both stared at her with impressed faces, which turned into hilarious laughs at the gang who were chicken around girls.

"So this place is ours again." proclaimed Raz raising her chin proudly. "Let's get on with pirates!" she eagerly hopped toward the pile of rocks that resembled a ship with the boys following her.

"I liked her from the start." whispered Harry to Squint.

…

After hours of their little game of pirates, Harry, Squint and Raz walked home, recalling the events of their game.

"Thanks for letting me be captain!" said Raz happy she made new friends. Normally Harry and Squint took turns with whoever got to be the captain. It was Squint's turn today but he insisted that Raz got the part this time.

"Your welcome. You were the best captain ever!" complimented Squint.

"Yeah, but I'm captain tomorrow." Harry reminded his friends.

"Who's gonna be first- ow!" Raz cried out in pain as a random snowball flew and hit her eye.

"Raz, are you okay?!" asked Squint concerned before more snowballs flew toward their direction, targeting the little kangaroo.

"Oh no, not again!" groaned Harry able to scout their laughing assailants out from behind the bushes. They turned out to be Don, Artie and Randy, the mean kids who Raz scared away earlier. They got out of the bushes and circled the kids, armed with snowballs, and smirks plastered on their faces.

"Aw, the little girlie's not as tough as she thinks she is." smirked Don throwing more snowballs at Raz, resulting her in bursting out in tears as Don and his posse laughed even harder. The kangaroo girl resumed her crying until she saw a shadow lurking over them and grinned mischievously.

"What's going on here?" an angry, masculine voice asked. The six kids looked up to see a tall, purple, teenaged kangaroo looking down on them. **(uh-oh, who could that be?)**

"Bryce, those three boys are being mean to us!" Raz sobbed to her big brother, pointing at Don, Randy and Artie.

"Yeah, they just threw snowballs at us and earlier today tried to take our hideout!" Harry added in to Raz's tattling.

"Is that so?" asked Bryce. He glared menacingly at the trouble makers that were giving his little sister and her friends a hard time. "Is there anything you three squirts wanna say?"

Sadly the trouble crew were outnumbered. Unlike the little girl they were picking on, they didn't have a big brother of their own. They were either an only child or only had sisters who wanted nothing to do with any boyish activities.

"Uh... y-yes sir." stuttered Don nervously. "Sorry, won't happen again." he then ran off nervously with his friends.

"Yeah we showed them!" cheered Raz hopping to high-five Bryce. "No one messes with Bryce's little sister!"

"You got that right!" said Bryce wiping the snow and tears off of Raz's face.

When Raz was asked by her brother on her day, Raz said that besides the bullies, it was the best day ever and introduced her new friends to him.

"Well we best get going." said Bryce. "It was nice to meet you little ankle biters. See ya tomorrow." Raz took Bryce's hand and they hopped off.

"So what did you think of her?" asked Squint.

"Eh, she's okay." replied Harry. But he was thinking far more better things about her.

"Squint!" called Rachel.

"I gotta go. See you tomorrow!" Squint bid his friend farewell before running off to his sister.

…

"So how did it go?" questioned Rachel.

"It went good!" replied Squint. "She was like a boy!"

"What did I tell ya? Let's go."

**I hope you all liked it. Please review! :) And I don't know what to write for the next chapter so if any of you guys have any ideas that you want to pitch in, I'd really appreciate it.**


	5. Rainy Day

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 5, read, enjoy and review! ;)**

"What do you wanna do today?" asked Raz rocking back and forth.

"I dunno, what do you wanna do today?" asked Squint.

"I dunno what we can do today." sighed Harry. It was such a boring rainy day. Harry and Squint came over to Raz's. The three of them were planning to go play outside, but sadly the rain stopped them from going outside. The three of them could ask one of Raz's parents on what to do, but both her parents were doing something and they didn't want to bother them. Raz's mother Louise was cleaning while her father Hugh was giving Bryce his boxing lessons in another room.

"We could play ball." suggested Squint.

"Nah, Mummy says we're not supposed to play ball in the cave. Not after what Bryce did a long time ago back at our old home." Raz did not want to recall what her mom told her because she was only a baby when the incident with Bryce and the ball happened. All she remembers is it involved something with their father and the cranky koala that lived next door back in their old home of Australia.

"Oh." sighed Squint. "We can play tag."

"There's not enough space to run around." Raz sadly pointed out.

"Still bored are we?" asked Louise hopping up to the fatigued kids.

"Yes." nodded Squint.

"It's such a boring rainy day Mummy, there's nothing here to do!" Raz complained to her mother.

"Nothing at all?" questioned Louise. "There's lots of things you can do on a rainy day!"

"Like what?"

"Well..." started Louise. She did a lot of things back in her childhood on rainy days. She remembered a blank wall on the cave. She and her husband Hugh were talking about how they could use some design on it to make it look spontaneous and colorful.

"I know!" the kangaroo mother perked up. "How about we draw? This place can use some color."

"Draw on the wall?" questioned Squint. The idea sounded foreign to him. He never thought parents would be encouraging their kids to do so. His brothers once got yelled at by his mother for making a mess of scribbles.

"Don't worry it's fine with me." chuckled Louise putting down some sulfur rocks to the children's feet.

"Let's get drawing!" proclaimed Harry picking up some sulfur with Raz and Squint following the suit.

…

"Wachia drawin'? Raz asked Squint looking at his cave painting which was just a bunch of lines and scribbles.

"I don't know yet." admitted the rabbit. "I'm still trying to make something our of it. It's either a tree or a watering hole."

"Okay,"

"What about you Raz? What did you draw?"

"I made a sunset." the kangaroo girl proudly pointed to her sun sinking halfway to the horizon.

"Those are cool." commented Harry. "But not as cool as mine!" the little monkey boasted as he showed his drawing. Squint and Raz looked in awe at the drawing. They were immediately able to tell what it is.

"That's the best pirate ship I've ever seen!" gasped Harry in amazement.

"Yeah that's so cool!" agreed Raz. However, she did think the ship was lacking something. "But a pirate ship needs a crew."

"Yeah, you're right." nodded Harry. "Let's give it one!"

The three children added the most important part of the pirate ship. They each drew their tiny little self portraits in the ship. Squint even added on to the mural by turning his scribbles into the waves of the ocean, and Raz even connected her sunset to the setting. They didn't stop there. They added in so many trees, rivers, birds and other animals. It was an amazing piece.

"That looks awesome!" Squint praised their artwork.

"Ya got that right mate." Raz couldn't agree more.

"Best drawing ever." smiled Harry.

"That looks absolutely exotic!" Louise was clearly impressed by the cave paintings. "Now we have something interesting to see when we come home."

"Well, well, well, did we get a professional designer?" joked Hugh as he took a look at the cave paintings that he clearly knew were made by his daughter and her friends.

"We sure did." chuckled Louise motioning to the kids. "They're right here."

"What do you think of it Daddy?" asked Raz. "We did it all by ourselves!"

"Darling, this is amazing." Hugh gasped in awe picking his daughter up in his arms. "I've never seen anything this unique in my life. I especially love that beautiful sunset that you drew."

"And that pirate ship is cool too." added in Bryce. "Who drew it?"

"I did!" Harry proudly raised his hand. Squint cleared his throat for an obvious reason.

"With the help of Squint and Raz of course." Harry added in.

"Well I gotta say you three are quite the artists." grinned Louise.

"You really brightened up our wall with all these designs." agreed Hugh ruffling Raz's head.

A knocking was heard on the side of the entrance to the cave. The six of them looked towards the door to see Rachel holding up a giant leaf that she was using as an umbrella.

"Hello, sorry to bother." the bunny greeted the kangaroo family. "Boys I hate to ruin your fun, but it's time to go home."

"Aww!" the children groaned.

"I know. Like I said I hate to ruin your fun guys but, Squint, it's time for dinner, and Harry, I already offered your dad to pick you up along with Squint."

The little boys and girl just looked down to the floor.

"But we were having such an awesome day!" sighed Squint. "I wish it didn't end!"

"Don't worry guys, we'll be able to see each other tomorrow." Raz looked at the bright side.

"That's right Raz."smiled Rachel. "Now come along."

Squint and Harry got underneath Rachel's leaf umbrella and walked outside bidding their family farewell.

Raz sighed sadly still in her father's arms.

"Hey chin up darling." her father tried to cheer her up. "You'll see them again tomorrow."

Raz nodded. She knew that was true, but she never liked waiting so long.

"Hey I know what we can do now." smiled Hugh as he gently placed her down. "You want to give boxing a try?"

Raz's face immediately brightened up and she followed her father into the room where the punching bag was.

…

"That's it Sheila." Hugh praised Raz as she gave powerful punches to the punching bag. "Atta girl Raz." the young kangaroo had quite the powerful punch. After a few more light blows to the punching bag, she stopped and took a break.

"Aren't I a good puncher Daddy?" grinned Raz.

"Very good sweetheart." chuckled Hugh ruffling his daughter's head. "You get it from the entire family. It's in our blood."

"Raz darling." Louise peeked inside the room. "Time for bed." she said to her daughter softly. Raz obediently followed her parents to her room where they kissed her good night and Bryce tickled her a few times. As soon as her parents and Bryce left, she grinned in her bed eager to see what tomorrow will bring.

**Done! So like I always say, please review and be honest but gentle like Randy Jackson on American Idol. I know I said that I'll be updating on Fridays and Saturdays, but I decided to post this for a special occasion. ;) Keep in mind that I will only update on weekdays whenever I have time. **


	6. The Seal and Badger

**Here's chapter 6! Please enjoy! :D**

"Tag, you're it!" Raz playfully poked Squint and chased after him. After all the rain a few days ago, it was such a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and there was not a cloud in the sky. Unfortunately, Harry stayed home with the sniffles. It was a minor case, but his parents decided not to take any chances in fear of getting his friends sick so he had to stay home for the day. Sadly for the two kids, tag just wasn't the same for two people.

"Tag is much more fun with Harry." sighed Squint taking a break from running and sitting down on a log to have Raz join him.

"Yeah." she sighed. "It's not as cool when it's just the two of us."

Squint looked up in the sky to see a big, gray blur falling their direction.

"Uh Raz," the rabbit whimpered to the kangaroo.

"What?" asked Raz looking her friend's nervous face. What's wrong?"

"Belly flop!" a voice came out of the seal who landed on the two, frightened children, bouncing repeatedly on them. He noticed the two grunts that came out of whoever he just landed on.

"Sorry!" he cried out apologetically to Raz and Squint. They looked at the seal. He was just a kid about their age. Maybe slightly younger.

"S'alright mate!" Raz reassured the seal.

"Actually my name's Flynn." said the seal not understanding Raz's expression.

"No where I'm from, that means 'friend'." explained Raz.

"'Flynn' means 'friend'? Cool!" Flynn still didn't get the expression.

"No silly, she's trying to tell you that 'mate' means friend." a black and white badger explained to Flynn.

"Oh." Flynn finally got it. Sort of. "Then what does 'Flynn' mean?"

Raz and Squint couldn't help but let out a little giggle.

"Flynn sometimes takes a little time to learn things." the badger explained to Raz and Squint. "My name is Gupta."

"Cool name!" complimented Raz. "I'm Raz and this is Squint."

Squint looked at the pattern on Gupta's flag. "Cool back!" he complimented. "It looks like a skull and cross bones!"

"It does?" asked Gupta. He never noticed that before.

"Hey yeah it does!" pointed out Flynn.

"If you don't believe me, look at your reflection mate!" Raz lead Gupta to the stream and motioned for him to turn around.

"Oh yeah!" said Gupta in awe. "I look like a pirate flag!"

"Do you like pirates?" asked Squint.

"Yeah we do!" Flynn happily replied. "Do you like pirates?"

"We LOVE pirates!" Raz cried out enthusiastically. "We play them all the time!"

"We usually play with our friend Harry, but he's sick." said Squint. "Do you wanna play with us?"

"Sure!" both the seal and the badger happily replied.

As the four of them went to their hideout, they got started on their game. This time, they added new additions. They added in cannons which Raz would operate with her powerful legs and Gupta had a fun method of getting up to the top to fly the colors. He would bounce on Flynn's stomach and run up on top of the branch to show the skull and cross bones.

"This was so fun!" cried out Flynn with glee as the four of them walked back home. "I wanna come back here any day!"

"Of course you can come back any day, we're all friends now!" announced Squint.

"Really?" Gupta asked happily.

"Yeah! And Harry will love the lot of you!" Raz agreed with Squint.

"Well we have to go now." said Gupta, sad about leaving his new friends along with Flynn. "But we'll see each other tomorrow!"

"Alright, bye!" called out Raz.

Squint jumped in the air and cried out happily, "Wait until we tell Harry all about them!"

They all loved their new friends.

**So the Raz and Squint met Gupta and Flynn. What's Harry going to think of them? Please review! :D**


	7. Broken Leg Part 1

**Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. And this chapter is based on one of the ideas MBSAVfan sent me a while ago when we were PM-ing, so I would like to thank them for it! I hope you guys likes!**

"Whee!" cried Raz with joy as she jumped with glee on the woven vines that was a trampoline. The kids have recently made it, with the help of Harry's father who is quite the handyman. The one kid out of the whole group who couldn't get enough of that trampoline was Raz. Much to the other kids' annoyance, the trampoline was built for only one person so they had to take turns, and the she-roo of course would hog the trampoline.

"Come on Raz, you've been on that old thing forever!" complained Squint.

"Yeah, when are you gonna give us a turn?" added in Gupta.

"Just one more teeny minute!" replied Raz still bouncing. Everyone groaned.

"But you said that a bunch of teeny minutes ago!" exclaimed Squint.

"Yeah Raz let the others have a turn!" grumbled Harry. "You've been hogging the trampoline long enough!"

"Uh-huh, like you Harry?" asked Raz. Harry did hog the trampoline a little bit because according to him, he got first round because his dad made it. But at least he got off as soon as the others wanted a turn!

_Girls. _Harry thought to himself

Flynn was not bothered by Raz's trampoline hogging at all. All he had to do to keep himself entertained was just bounce on his belly and he was a happy little pup.

Raz continued jumping when an idea popped in her head. _I bet I can do a neat trick!_ Why not? It was worth a shot. As soon as Raz got up to her high point, she flipped in the air. She tried doing it again, but she missed the trampoline instead she fell on the ground, landing with a "Crunch!" After that impact, the little girl cried in pain while the others ran up to her to see if she was okay.

"My leg!" cried Raz. "It hurts so much!"

"My turn!" said Harry about to climb on the trampoline, until the others shot him a look that said, "Seriously, your friend just got hurt and you care about going on the trampoline?".

Harry realized his mistake. "I mean, I'll go get my dad." the boy rushed to his father Larry who examined Raz's leg.

"Oh my. Raz, I think your leg is broken."

"Broken?!" cried Raz. "When will it be fixed?"

"It will take a little long. But now, we gotta get you resting." Larry picked Raz up and gently placed her on a chair-shaped rock with a big mushroom cap as a cushion."

"Now then, can one of you boys get her parents?" asked Larry.

"I'll do it." offered Squint hoping off.

While Raz waited for Squint to come with her parents, the rest of the boys kept her company.

"Sorry for hogging the trampoline for so long." she apologized.

"S'alright!" replied Flynn.

"We're just happy that you didn't die!" replied Harry obviously trying to make his friend feel better.

"You'll be fine!" assured Gupta.

The four of them chatted for a while until Squint came in with Raz's parents following him.

"Raz!" cried Louise in concern, rushing over to her daughter, embracing her protectively as Hugh did the same thing.

"Darling, how on earth did that happen?" he asked touching Raz's broken leg gently until she let out an "ow". "Sorry." apologized Hugh.

"I fell off a trampoline. I tried doing a flip and I didn't fall back on the trampoline." Raz answered sadly. "You're not mad at me are you?"

"Of course not sweetheart, we're just glad you're alright! Just be more careful on trampolines next time and don't try doing that again until you're a little older." Louise picked her daughter up slowly and carefully. She carried her in her arms because she thought that if she place her in her pouch, it would make her leg hurt even more.

"Thank you for informing us mate." Hugh thanked Larry.

"No problem. It's very important to for parents to know everything about their kids." replied Larry.

"We best be heading home now. We better get a cast on that foot. I'll see you tomorrow.

As soon as the kangaroo family went home, Rachel arrived to escort the rest of the boys home. After they said good-bye to each other, Harry sat in the corner, looking worried.

"You okay son?" asked Larry.

"I hope that Raz will be okay." he muttered worriedly.

"She'll be fine don't worry. I'm sure you'll be able to visit her tomorrow. It's getting late now. Why don't you head to bed now?"

"Okay. Goodnight Dad."

"Goodnight pal."

Harry lay on his tree branch. He felt so sorry for Raz with her broken leg and all. That must have been really painful for her. But when he looked on the bright side, he could get all his other friends to visit her and they will all make her feel better.

**Sorry it's short. I will either post part 2 or chapter 12 of LTH, or both tomorrow, probably a lot sooner then usual because there is a possible chance of either an early dismissal, or a closing because of all the snow that is about to fall in my area tomorrow. You'll find out soon. Toodles! ;)**


	8. Broken Leg Part 2

**Hey, I am so, so SO sorry for not updating for more than a month now! I just want to tell you guys I am not, I repeat, NOT discontinuing! I would never do that to you guys! I really got hooked on writing Love Through Hate. I gotta learn to balance two stories at once! To make it up to you, I've written a long chapter. So this is obviously picking up from when poor little Raz breaks her leg. Anyway, I'm so sorry again! Especially to you MBSAVfan for keeping you waiting so long! I hope you're not mad enough at me not to read part 2. **

Raz lay in her bed, still in pain from the impact that happened yesterday. Her parents hung a vine from the ceiling, which supported Raz's leg, now covered with a cast made of patches of long grass, hardened with tree sap. The inside was smeared with some kind of juice to numb the pain out. Poor Raz was stuck at home for nine weeks the least according to her mother. Nine weeks she wouldn't be able to play outside, visit her friends or hopping around the place. The other person who was most concerned about her broken leg was her very own big brother Bryce. Last night,he woke up from the nap he took after being exhausting from boxing and saw his parents carrying his little sister home, with her leg dangling.

Last Night

"_Raz, what happened?!" he asked, hugging his little sister. _

"_I had an accident." she replied sadly._

"_She fell of a trampoline." explained Louise. "And she broke her leg."_

"_Oh my gosh!" gasped Bryce. "You okay Sheila? You didn't get banged up anywhere else, did you?" he worryingly examined his little sister for anymore injuries._

"_I'm fine Bryce." replied Raz._

"_Bryce, can you carry Raz to her room and keep an eye on her please?" asked Hugh. Your mum and I have to get the materials needed for her cast."_

"_I will Dad." Bryce gently took Raz in his arms and tried his best not to touch her broken leg. _

_After going to Raz's room, Bryce set her down on the bed gently while repeatedly asking if she was okay._

"_Bryce I'm fine. Really I am." Raz assured her big brother. As much as she appreciated Bryce's concern about her, she felt that he could go a little overboard with it. Bryce was able to sense that._

"_Sorry. I'm just worried about you."_

_Louise and Hugh came back with the supplies used to make her cast(they were mentioned earlier) and went on with making it. It was uncomfortable for Raz to adjust in the perfect sleeping position, the little joey was sleeping like a baby during the night._

…

Although Raz had to admit that there was a silver lining to her predicament. For example, she was getting waited on hand and foot by her parents and brother.

"Good morning darling." Louise greeted her daughter with a warm smile on her face.

"Hi Mummy." Raz let out a soft smile.

"How did you sleep?"

"It was hard at first with that thing holding my leg up, but then I got used to it."

"I'm glad to hear that darling. Here, drink this."

"Ew!" Raz frowned at the scent of the bowl of smelly medicine that her mother brought to her. "I'm not gonna have to _drink _that am I?"

"Raz sweetheart, it's for your health. It will make you feel better." Louise told her. "It will get rid of the pain for you."

Raz couldn't argue with that. She held her nose, drank the liquid, twitching at the taste.

"It tastes yucky." she grimaced to her mother.

"I know, but it will be worth it once you start drinking it everyday."

"Everyday?"

There was a knocking heard on the entrance of Raz's room.

"Raz darling, you've got company." Hugh smiled down at Harry, Squint, Flynn and Gupta coming in, each holding something.

"Hiya." Raz waved to her friends.

"Hi." the boys said in unison.

"You feeling better?" asked Squint kindly.

"Yeah, thanks for asking."

"We all brought you presents!" Flynn happily announced to Raz.

"Really? Thanks."

"We hope you like them!" added in Gupta.

The boys each took turns showing Raz the get-well gifts they got her. Harry, proclaiming to go first, gave her some "loot" (which was a pile of fruit) that was found inside the hide-out. Raz loved the mangoes, bananas, apples and all the other fruit that was in a hand-made basket which was woven by Rachel at Squint and Harry's request. She was always good with crafts.

Gupta gave her a cute little, wooden plaque that his mother helped him make. In it, there was a picture of each of the five amigos carved in it. They were all in their big, dream pirate ship.

"My turn!" a bubbly Flynn bounced up to Raz and handed her a rock. The kangaroo was confused by it at first until the seal explained to her that it was a get better soon rock and that it won't make her leg hurt at all, which Raz understood now and was grateful for the action.

"Squint brought something for you too." said Harry looking at the rabbit who was shyly backing away.

"Y-yeah I d-d-did." stuttered the sheepish bunny, hiding something behind his back. "But I left it at home, so I'm just gonna go get it-"

Just as Squint was about to hop out, Harry grabbed him by the ears, restraining him from going to the exit.

"Aw come on Squint, don't be bashful!" encouraged Flynn.

"Yeah, just show Raz what you got her!" added in Gupta.

Gulping, Squint pulled out the bouquet of flowers that he was hiding behind his back. He was nervous in showing Raz what he gave her in fear of being teased by the rest of the boys and of Raz not liking the present, but the verdict was the complete opposite of what he was expecting.

"Aw Squint, these are so pretty!" sighed Raz in awe of the purple, pink, yellow and white wildflowers that she was now holding in her arms.

"You really think so?" asked Squint still a little timid.

"Yeah, thank you! Thank you all for the lovely presents!" she really did appreciate the presents that were given to her by her friends.

"So how's you sitting in bed going?" asked Harry casually.

"Boring." huffed Raz. "But it's not so bad with my friends here with me."

"Where are they?" asked Flynn.

"She's talking about us." explained Gupta.

"Oh yeah!"

After giving the kids some refreshments, Louise gave them some suggestions on what they could do.

…

"A horse?"

"A tree?"

"Rocks?"

"Leaves?"

The kids were playing charades and they were each struggling to guess what Gupta was and came to the point when they were just blurting out random answers.

Raz was getting warmer though. To show that it was a specific type of tree, Gupta swayed his arms back and fourth.

"Willow tree!" Raz guess correctly.

"You're right!" sighed Gupta in relief. He was getting kind of impatient with having to do specific movements for the right guess and the rest of them still wouldn't get it.

"Charades is hard and boring." commented Harry. He was just upset because he never guessed anything right. "Why don't we all play something that we're all gonna like?"

Thinking of a game that's both fun and will not cause Raz to be left out, they finally got it.

"How about a drawing contest?" suggested Flynn. Everybody seemed to agree. Each taking a stick to draw in the dirt ground(with Raz having a big leaf and a sharpened reed), they began their game.

…

"What's that supposed to be?" Harry arched his eyebrows curiously at Squint's drawing which just looked like little squiggles.

"They're birds." answered Squint a little embarrassed at how they came out. "What did you draw?"

"Me." Harry admired his fairly-drawn self-portrait.

"I made bushes!" Flynn pointed out happily. "Or maybe they're clouds! What did you make Gupta?"

"This is a saber." pointed out Gupta. A specific one too. The badger told his friends about how one time during migration, he bumped into a female saber. Their meeting was so brief that he never even caught her name, but she was grayish-silver and had quite an attitude.

"Okay, Raz's turn." proclaimed Harry. "Show us what you drew!"

Raz turned her paper around and showed that it was a map of the village that they lived in, from her's Squint's and Gupta's caves to Harry's tree, to Flynn's home near the lake. The map earned a big round of applause from the boys and declared Raz the winner of the drawing contest.

Hours later, the kids were wrapped up in all the fun they were having that they didn't know that their parents were here to pick them up until Louise had informed them. As usual, they were disappointed to go, especially when they were cheering up their bed-ridden friend, but they did get to come back the next day. And the day after. Then, they will repeat their fun cycle

…

After about six weeks, Raz's leg was slowly starting to heel. That was good news for her as well because she went from a bed to stick-like things called crutches, made by Bryce who was commented by many that it will catch on soon. Raz was then able to move around, just not allowed to hop until her leg completely recovered.

…

The nine weeks have passed already. Raz's leg was officially declared healthy again and she was able to do as she pleased. Just no more trampoline flips for a while.

Being as happy as any child can be once they're healthy, Raz ran off with her friends to go to their hideout and play.

**So what did you guys think? I know I'm annoying you with this already, but I am so, so, SO very sorry for not updating in a million years! If you guys aren't too mad at me, please review! **


End file.
